toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Lodges
Clan Lodges are a special location where Toons of a specific Clan can gather and socialise in. They are exclusive to each Clan, and non-Clan members cannot access this location or teleport to this location. Clan Lodges are created by default when a Clan is created through Lodge Master Luca of Toontown Clan Lodges, Tickle Terrace, in Toontown Central. The Clan starts off as a Tiny Clan with few amenities, but the Clan Lodges can expand its rooms with enough Jellybeans in its treasury, and with a sufficient Clan size. Basic Clan Lodge Rooms Every Clan has 3 rooms by default, all arranged in the following configuration: Main Lobby The Main Lobby is where players first enter when they teleport to the Clan Lodge. By default, it looks similar to a shop front, decorated with a long wooden counter, and two plush sofas on each end, seating 3 Toons each. Behind the counter is a wall with an embossed Clan Insignia. There is a telephone for Vice-Leaders and the Leader to ring up the Clan Cattlelog behind the counter. Meeting Room The Meeting Room has a large round table for players to gather around. At the far end of the room is a large Jellybean Bank shaped like a treasure chest, known as the Clan Treasury. Players can donate Jellybeans to the Treasury to allow the Clan Leader and Vice-Leaders to upgrade the facilities. Lounge The Lounge is a casual room for Toons to lay back and relax. By default, it is fitted with four plush chairs, a dressing table with a lamp, a trampoline to play on, and a game table. Upgrading the Clan Lodge When certain requirements are met, the Clan Lodge can be upgraded to house more rooms. The full layout of the Clan Lodge, if all rooms are purchased, can be shown below: Clan Rooms All coordinates here are listed from (0,0) to (4,4). Clan Size Unlocks The following Rooms are unlocked when the Clan reaches a certain size: Rooms and Upgrades Rooms can be styled and customised in a variety of ways, depending on the Officers, Vice-Leaders and Leader. The following are the list of rooms and upgrades available: All Clans Main Lobby Meeting Room Lounge + Lounge Extension Building cost: 30,000 JBs Small Clans and above Dining Room Building cost: 25,000 JBs The Dining Room is unlocked when the Clan is Small or larger. In one side of the wall is a kitchen, similar to that in the CEO battle, and a conveyor belt with various desserts and food objects appearing. These foods can be delivered by Toons to tables, or discarded in the trash bins at the end of the conveyor belt, whereas Toons sitting at tables can recover Laff by "eating" these foods. Toons can practice delivering food in a CEO battle in this room. The food items that can be served are as follows: *Spaghetti and Goofballs (4/6/8/10 Laff) *Banana Split (6/10/14/18 Laff) *Rainbow Sundae (9/15/21/27 Laff) By default, there are 3 tables in the Dining Room capable of seating 4 Toons each. Library Building cost: 30,000 JBs The Library is unlocked when the Clan is Small or larger. It is a medium-sized, square reading room with various bookshelves and armchairs for reading scattered around. Various books may be stocked up by purchasing them from shops around Toontown - books may be donated by any Clan Member, and each bookshelf can store up to 6 books. In the middle of the Library is the Book of Records, a large book detailing the following information: * Current Clan Leader and Vice-Leaders * All previous Clan Leaders * All Clan Members (including Officers)' information * All previous competitions won By default, there are 4 bookshelves (24 books) and 8 armchairs around the Library, each seating 1 Toon each. Additionally, the Library serves an important purpose for all Clan Members - when grouping with other Clan Members for Cog Building or Facility runs, Clan Members gain a passive boost to their total Gag experience and Cog Disguise Promotion points (Merits, Cogbucks etc) at the end of the run. The criteria are shown below: * Upgrade Level 0 (basic): +3% * Upgrade Level 1: +5% * Upgrade Level 2: +7% * Upgrade Level 3: +10% Trophy Room Building cost: 10,000 JBs The Trophy Room is unlocked when the Clan is Small or larger. It is a small room with various shelves lined up for Trophies, and is connected to the Meeting Room. Additionally, the Trophy Room serves an important purpose for all Clan Members - it allows for the Clan Treasury to gain interest every week, and increase the total number of Jellybeans available: * Upgrade Level 0 (basic): +0.05%/week (5 JB per 10,000 in the Treasury) * Upgrade Level 1: +0.1%/week (10 JB per 10,000 in the Treasury) * Upgrade Level 2: +0.2%/week (20 JB per 10,000 in the Treasury) * Upgrade Level 3: +0.4%/week (40 JB per 10,000 in the Treasury) Officers' Room Building cost: 75,000 JBs The Officers' Room is unlocked when the Clan is Small or larger. It is the most expensive base room purchase for a Small Clan. It is a special lounge that only Officers, Vice-Leaders or Clan Leaders may access, filled with various decorations such as a soda fountain (with 4 seats), a Billiard Table (which may be used to play either regular pool or the Cog Ball minigame from the Bossbot Golf Courses), and two sofas seating up to 6 Toons. Several potted plants are found, and at the far end of the room is the Clan Insignia. Additionally, the Officers' Room serves an important purpose for all Clan Members - when an Officer (or above) groups with other Clan Members for Cog Building or Facility runs, Officers gain a command bonus allowing them to deal more damage when using the same Gag track as their Members (does not stack with multiple Officers/members): * Upgrade Level 0 (basic): +2.5% same Gag track damage bonus * Upgrade Level 1: +5% same Gag track damage bonus * Upgrade Level 2: +7.5% same Gag track damage bonus * Upgrade Level 3: +10% same Gag track damage bonus Category:Locations Category:Toons Category:Clans